


Assurance

by Koe



Category: Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 19th Century, Community: disney_kink, Drabble, Gen, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the Basil/Ratigan series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3458) by Colonel Bastard. 



Professor Ratigan passes the apartment only by chance. He keeps to the other side of the street: well out of the flickering streetlights. Still he hears the violin playing its low, melancholic tune.

His steps slow as he remembers his confirmation day. Father had given him a silver folding knife and a simple speech: “You are grown now, Padraic.” Ratigan still remembers his mother sitting by his bedside that night: lightly stroking his forehead, singing that sad folksong - very low - until he slept.

He wonders distractedly how Basil knows, before he banishes the thought and wanders off into the night.


End file.
